Trust
by Fostersgirl
Summary: Liam is back and Callie doesn't know if she trust the fosters enough to tell them. Will Callie start to trust her new family or will Liam hurt her before she can even say anything read to find out. I update every Monday Wednesday and Friday and maybe in the weekends.
1. Chapter 1

Callie's pov:

I just kept running and running. He was out to get me. To hurt me the way he did before. To kill me. I hadn't seen him in two years. Soon enough I was falling. And he caught me. Raped me. And tried to kill me. 'NO LIAM NO!' I screamed 'NOOOO!' Soon enough i was dead.

I bolted right up from that horrid nightmare.  
"Callie are you ok?" Jude asked. 'Did I wake everyone up' I thought.  
"I'm sorry guys uh go back to bed I'm fine now." I stated.  
"Can I sleep in here with you?" Jude asked.  
"Yes baby.." I said. Soon enough Jude was asleep. But I couldn't go back. I was scared I would enter that nightmare again. I hadn't had those dreams in two years.. Why are they returning.

Soon enough morning came around.

"You ok cal?" Stef asked.  
"Yea" I replied. Slightly annoyed because of lack of sleep.  
"Just making sure I'm a mom it's my job" she said.

_time skip_

as everyone gets in Brandon's car I had to walk to group.

"Callie!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"What do you want Liam!" I said to him.

"I want you to stay the hell out of my buisness.. And stay the hell away from Sarah." He said as he grabbed my wrists which emerged into intense pain.

"Shit Liam let me go" as soon as I say that Wyatt goes after him.

"Wyatt! Enough!" I managed to pull him off. Liam goEd back in his car not long before yelling "ill come back for you Callie and you'll be dead meat!"

so off I went to group right after telling Wyatt to stay out of it and him saying hell stay out of it for good.

**ok so tell me what you thought of it I would have made it longer but didn't have too much ideas towards the end. All rights reserved to abc family and the writer/producer of the fosters I don't own anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So as you can probably see I changed my username to fostersgirl (I couldn't think of anything creative but oh well) so tonight I decided to write again idk why but.. Anyways...**

**disclaimer: I don't own the fosters or abc family or anything from that nature.**

**I also don't own concrete angel by martina mcbridge **

chapter 2:

_Callie's pov._

I was too scared to walk home from group on the off chance Liam would show up, so I called Brandon and of course he was busy. so then I called Lena an she happily showed up.. But it was only if I would share the next time I came To group and I told her I would. It was a silent car ride but I didn't mind.

As soon as I got home I went up to my room grabbed my guitar and went back dawn stairs in the back yard and just started strumming. Soon enough I was singing concrete angel.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

_[Repeat Chorus]_

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

_[Repeat Chorus]_

"Liam's back isn't he" I heard someone behind me say while sitting next to me.

"how'd you know" I asked Jude.

"you normally sing that when he's around or our parents are hurting you and it can't be the second choice obviously." He said

" sadly Jude yea"

"I dont want him near you al all"

" I know you don't baby, I dont either"

"when are you gonna tell them they'll protect you"

I knew who he meant. Stef and Lena but I just can't do it, even though I want to.

" I want to but I wouldn't even know how to start an even if I did Liam will find out and hurt me and I can't let that happen."

" kids dinners ready" stef shouted.

Me and jude went inside and ate. Tonight's dinner was pasta. Yumm. After dinner I went up to mine and Marianna room. I was asleep soon enough. Morning rolled around. And for some reason in the put of my stomach I felt like today was gonna be a bad day. And I knew that soon enough when I saw his jeep in the parking lot.

**ok so that's the story ah gain sorry for the shortened but I'm trying to make them longer but if you would like to put suggestion on what should happen in the next chapter that would help bunches and get a longer chapter :):) **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm so sorry I didn't post Monday I had a death in the family. You guys will get an update Tomorow too! Don't forget shoot me ideas for the following chapter and that will help me update faster by a ton!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the fosters, or abc family **

* * *

chapter three:

_Callie's pov_

what's he doing here.. worry and fear all rose through me.

"Callie, lets go" Lena said. I guess I was standing in the middle of the street and hasn't realized it. I headed onto first period, and we get a new teacher in that class.

"hello students, and welcome your new teacher, ! Treat him with respect" the principal said then left.

'oh god no, no! This can't be happening, ughh!' I thought. appt aid all the people it had to be him! What the hell is goin onheal he's doing is introducing himself to us.

after what feela like hours the class period is over. I try and rush out but all of a sudden...

"Callie!" Liam calls

" what do you want" I spat at him.

" to make sure your not telling anyone about what happened and to make sure you don't go to group." He says

"it's court mandated how the hell am I supposed to get out of it!" I say

"oh easy, just don't show up!" Liam says

"that won't work because ill end back in jail again dipshit!" And of course at the end of the conversation the principal happens to walk in at that moment.

"callie? How could you speak to me like that I was just trying to see why you fell asleep during the lesson..." Liam says faking bieng hurt.

"hello principal.." I say.

"hello Callie, under that behavior I think it's time for you to go home." He says

"it's only first period!" I say

"I don't care" he says " home now!"

I manage to walk home and of course stef is home. "Hello stef" I say as I enter.

" hello honey, why are you home so early?" She asks.

"We had a new teacher today and the teacher was one of my old fosters brothers and we didn't get along and he messed with me today and I called him a dipshit and the principal came only to hear the.. Uh.. Dipshit part, so then he fakes bieng hurt and I got sent home, and now I'm here." I explain.

"alright, well up to your room for the language.." She says "and if you want to get into another class well talk about it later"

"ok" I say and heads upstairs for a nap.

"calle get up now!" Lena yell.

"yea.."

" Why did mr. Olmstead call and say you need to stay after Tomorow."

" he may have said it but I won't."

"And why's that?" Lena says

"Because I don't need too he started the argument he was an old foster brother and we never got along so we started a fight!" I say

" I would like it if you would stay after but if you don't its a Saturday school I hope you know."

"What the hell! Ugh I guess I'll stay.

"Ok that's good! Ill let him know that was a yes.

And with that's she leaves and Jude comes in.

"Callie does that teacher happen to be Liam?"

I just slowly nod..

"It's time for you to tell them, who he is, I don't like seeing you like this."

" (sigh) I guess our right I should tell them.."

*buzz* *buzz*

My phone goes off. I stare at the text drop my phone and before I know it everything goes black.

**ok how'd you like it? Good,bad? Again sorry it's short I'm getting in the hang of fanfiction too so bear with me on length! Don't forget to review and thank you to guest for the suggestion and Catarina loll same with the song and I totally agree!**


End file.
